Meet The Portraits
by xNotAMugglex
Summary: Albus Severus has landed himself detention in Professor McGonagall's office, and while serving his detention alone in the office. He ends up talking to his namesakes for the first time. Please Read and Review. Love you all xxx :)


**Meet The Portraits**

 **A/N** **:** _ **ProcrastinatingRavenclaw001 here! Hello! *virtual wave* I am super bored right now and I had a little thought about this earlier when I was supposed to be cleaning but instead I was sitting down on the porch planning this story out. So, wala! Here I am.**_  
 **Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own Albus S. Potter or Severus Snape, or any other character in this story. The supermegafoxyawesome J.K Rowling does :D**_  
 **Started Writing** **:** _ **June 15, 2015 12:30 A.M**_  
 **Finished Writing** **:** _ **June 15, 2015 2:25 A.M**_

It was September 23, 2017 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, Greater England. It was the third week of term and the school year was already chaotic. Professor McGonagall, going on eighty-two years old, was stressed beyond limits at this point and always made remarks about how she wanted to leave Hogwarts but didn't want to. McGonagall had already heard that a bunch of detentions had been given out, the last names Rothman and Rose topped the charts, however, Weasley and Potter were right underneath. Poor Minerva McGonagall knew that it was bound to happen, but never did she realize she'd have to give detention this early to Albus Severus Potter.

Albus was only a first year Slytherin and was much calmer than his other family members, especially calmer than his brother James Sirius Potter II, the name lived up to the boy and McGonagall couldn't even count how many times she gave Gryffindor James detention in his first year. But Professor McGonagall thought different of Albus, as she watched him get sorted three weeks previous, not by his actions but his looks, as he was actually calm after the hat called Slytherin, like he knew it was bound to happen.

However, Albus lived up to the Slytherin traits: Ambition and Cunning, even if he didn't show it. Little did he know that it showed a little too much, which ended up leading him a one-way trip to the Headmistress office.

"I am so dissapointed with you." Professor McGonagall told Albus as she led him by the ear up the staircase to her office. "I thought better of you, Mr. Potter." Albus wasn't saying anything to her for he was absolutely terrified at this moment. "How dumb could you actually be to think you wouldn't be caught."

Professor McGonagall led him into her circular office. Albus had never been in the office before, but James wasn't lying when he said that it was filled with a bunch of portraits. Professor McGonagall was almost as red as a tomato. Albus, on the other hand, looked as pale as The Bloody Baron.

"Why in the name of Merlin did you and Mr. Malfoy think it would be a good idea to hex that Gryffindor boy?" Professor McGonagall questioned, "He is now at St. Mungo's because of you two, and where on earth did you learn that spell?" Albus didn't reply. "Tell me where you learned the _Sectumsempra_ hex?"

"J-James brought it up ma'am." Albus stuttered, "the Gryffindor deserved it. Scorpius and I-,"

Professor McGonagall cut him off, "You have seriously injured Mr. McLaggen."

There was a knock on Professor McGonagall's door and she opened the door with the wave of her wand. It was Professor Longbottom standing there, holding the ear of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Professor McGonagall ma'am," Professor Longbottom said, "Sir Malfoy would like to speak to you by floo-fire in my office about his son." He looked down at Scorpius, who refused to look back, but stared down at the worm that was scooting around his foot.

Professor McGonagall looked at Albus, "I might floo your parents to tell them about your foolishness when I get back, but while I'm gone, write one hundred lines of 'I will not hex anyone at any given time at all at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' and then a full page of parchment about the reason you hexed Martin McLaggen then you may leave." She added as she waved her wand and parchment, some ink, and quills floated to the desk that she transfigured from an old box.

Albus watched as Professor McGonagall left with Professor Longbottom, who used to be Fun Uncle Neville outside of Hogwarts, and his room-mate Scorpius Malfoy.

The office was rather quiet besides the sound of snoozes coming from the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses. Albus wrote a few lines before his green eyes trailed somewhere else in the room, first at the Sorting Hat that sat on the highest shelf in the room, then at the bird in the cage near her desk, but finally at the Portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, which in he slept.

"Who are you, my dear boy?" A voice obliterated the silence of the room.

Albus looked around the room, his eyes scanning the many portraits that were in the room before they finally set on an elderly wizard, much older than Professor McGonagall. The man had long silver hair and a long silver beard with a crooked nose, he wore plain robes and had on a pair of half-moon spectacles.

Albus froze as he realized this portrait was talking to him. Of course he's talked to portraits before, he always talked to the portrait of his late Uncle Fred when he stayed with his Uncle George. "A-Al. I'm Al Potter."

"Al Potter, the son of The Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, ah, I've seen your brother, James, is that his name?" He asked Albus as Albus nodded, "I've seen him in here a few times but he managed to sneak out before I could speak a word."

Albus squinted hard at the name that was written out underneath the portrait.

 _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_  
 _ **Headmaster of Hogwarts**_  
 _ **1956-1997**_

Albus pondered to himself, _"So this is the man that my father named me after."_ Of course he had heard that he was named after this man, but he hadn't seen many photos of him, besides the ones he saw on old Chocolate frog cards. But he heard many of stories about this man. His father always told him, James, and Lily bedtime stories about Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm named after you." Albus told him as he tried to write down the lines, but he kept looking up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore as he wrote.

"So I've heard. Your father is an extrordinary man, I watched him grow up until my death which he was on scene for." Dumbledore told Albus. "But I won't go into detail of that night." Dumbledore added. "You look so much like your father, especially the eyes, you have-"

"My father and grandmum's eyes." Albus finished, "I get that all the time."

Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled in the portrait as he watched the youngest male Potter write his lines.

"What house were you sorted into, my boy?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Slytherin." Albus replied, "I like Slytherin."

"If you don't mind," Dumbledore said, "I will return soon." Albus watched as the tall and thin man got up from his chair and left throughout, disappearing through his portrait going to a place unknown.

Albus continued to do his lines as he realize that had had only written eight lines in the time he was sitting in there. It got quiet once again since the disappearance of Albus Dumbledore in his portrait. Albus was at his thirtith line as the silence with destroyed once more.

"A spawn...of Potter, if I...can see."

Albus looked up at the portraits once more, trying to figure out which one was talking. He finally stopped on the one that was near Dumbledore's empty one. The man inside the portrait had shoulder-length greasy black hair and black eyes. He had seen the man before, in books and newspapers, but Albus had never been good with names.

"Yes sir, I'm Albus."

Albus looked at the name that was written under the mans portrait.

 _ **Severus Tobias Snape**_  
 _ **Headmaster of Hogwarts**_  
 _ **1997-1998**_

"I'm Albus Severus Potter."

Severus Snape's eyes widened a bit as Harry Potter's son said his middle name. He got a bit confused right after he said it.

"I'm named after you." Albus told the portrait of Severus Snape. "My dad said that you were the bravest man that he ever knew."

"Potter said that...about...me?"

"Yes sir," Albus replied, "He always told me stories about you." Albus looked back down at his paper, "I find you fascinating."

The Portrait of Severus Snape stared down at the black haired and green eyed boy, the looks the boy reminded him so much of his father when he first saw him when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts on September 1, 1991. The only thing that was different about him was that he didn't wear circular glasses and he didn't have a lightning scar.

"Detention I suppose? I've seen all...your family...in here." Severus Snape told the eleven year old boy. "Weasley and Potter's...taking over Hogwarts and Gryffindor house."

"Actually I have a few cousins in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Albus told the portrait, "But I'm the only Slytherin."

"A Potter in Slytherin, how...ironic."

Albus nodded, "It's even more ironic that I'm best friends with Scorpius Malfoy after all our parents went through here at Hogwarts."

Severus Snape nodded, "Why...are you in here...rather than the other...spawn of Potter?"

"Scorpius and I hexed a Gryffindor boy." Albus told him as Severus drew a little nearer in the portrait, confused. "We used _Sectumsempra_ on him because he called our friend Jade the offensive name for muggle-borns."

"Where did you learn that spell...Potter?" Snape asked in a voice that was much quicker than his own. "Who taught you the spell."

Albus was a little confused now. _"Why is he so worked up over the spell?"_ but he ended up telling him, "My brother told me about it." He explained, "It ended up sending McLaggen to St. Mungo's...we didn't know what the spell did."

"Don't use any...of the spells...The Half-Blood Prince...created." Portrait Snape said in his mono-tone voice. "Especially...that one."

"Yes sir." Albus told him.

The Portrait of Severus Snape sat down in the chair, "So what has Potter said...about me, that made you so...intrested?" He questioned as he wanted to know as well because he knew Harry never liked him from day one of his year at Hogwarts.

Albus kept writing his lines, "He told me that you were a good guy on the bad guys side, but you just got information to tell Dumbledore, or something like that, and that you loved my grandmum so even though you were mean to my dad, that it was all because you were protecting him."

The door opened up and Portrait Severus Snape froze up, only his eyes trailed the room. A slightly less red McGonagall walked in. She went over to Albus Severus Potter's desk and checked over his lines.

"You will finish these lines tomorrow at eleven in the morning as you have only wrote fifty of them." Professor McGonagall told him, "You will be getting a howler from your parents by tomorrow so be aware Mr. Potter, and you will serve detention with me till the beginning of October."

"Yes ma'am," Albus said as he looked up at the Portrait of Severus Snape one last time for the night. "Could you tell Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore that I'll be back."

Professor McGonagall didn't even hesitate to ask what for, after teaching Potter and Weasley kids for generations, she didn't even both to ask. She just gave him a curt nod as he left the office. After that, she looked up at the portrait of Severus Snape and the now filled portrait of Albus Dumbledore and smiled.

For the first time in years.

The portrait of Severus Snape smiled, actually smiled.

 **End of Story A/N:** _ **Now before I get any comments about "oh snape was a horrible person" yadayada, don't post anything. I was just going by what I think Harry would've told Albus. Plus, I don't like Snape that much. I just had this story in my mind earlier and I wanted to write it out. So...bye.**_

 _ **Also. You all should read the book**_ **"Off The Page"** _ **by Jodi Picoult and Samantha Van Leer, it's really amazing.**_


End file.
